


Life Goes On

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Apologies, Awkward Tension, Closeted, Conversations, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Charlotte and Becky?” Trish replied, nodding in the direction of the happy couple, babbling about something to Naomi and holding hands. “They’re awfully...close.”Mickie wanted to retort. She was particularly protective of Charlotte and her relationship with Becky.  There had been several occasions where she had mademalerookies cry for speaking out of turn about their relationship. It wasn’t easy being out in this business. It was getting better but she knew the kind of risk Charlotte and Becky were taking because she'd been there at one time.“Okay, that sounded weird. I’m just thinking about what it was like forus.” Trish cleared her throat. “It would have been Hell if we’d been that out.”





	Life Goes On

“Are they always like that?”

Mickie jerked her head up, curious to see who was talking to her. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Trish Stratus standing behind her. They hadn’t talked in twelve years. Could Trish _really_ be talking to her?

“Who?” Mickie thought she knew who Trish was talking about but she wanted to confirm before she said anything.

“Charlotte and Becky?” Trish replied, nodding in the direction of the happy couple, babbling about something to Naomi and holding hands. “They’re awfully... _close_.”

Mickie wanted to retort. She was particularly protective of Charlotte and her relationship with Becky. There had been several occasions where she had made _male_ rookies cry for speaking out of turn about their relationship. It wasn’t easy being out in this business. It was getting better but she knew the kind of risk Charlotte and Becky were taking because she'd been there at one time.

“Okay, that sounded weird. I’m just thinking about what it was like for _us_.” Trish cleared her throat. “It would have been Hell if we’d been that out.”

Mickie resisted the urge to groan. This was the last conversation she wanted to have with Trish. Some people enjoyed going over the past with an ex. Mickie wasn’t that type of person. It also didn’t help that their break-up had been fairly nasty.

“Times are changing. 2006 Me wouldn’t have believed we’d ever seen a woman’s rumble.” Mickie sat on the bench. If she was going to talk to Trish, she might as well settle in for what might end up being a very long conversation. “They’re getting married next month. They’re normally like this but they’re getting more wound up the closer they get to their wedding. Next month. Valentine's Day.”

“Are you going?” Trish asked, leaning against one of the lockers. “I mean- just being nosy.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. I adore them. Don’t know if you’ve had the chance to talk to them but they’re precious! You can really tell that they love each other.” Mickie swore she saw the faintest glint of pain running through Trish’s eyes but it was gone as fast as she noticed it.

“You look good.” Trish changed the subject, her eyes still fixed on Charlotte and Becky. “I am so glad to see you still in the ring. You’re still living the dream we discussed.”

Mickie remembered that conversation. They’d been up in bed, sitting up and talking. They were talking about their future. Trish was getting to the age where she wanted to settle down. Mickie wanted to go down as one of the best female wrestlers that ever was.

That was back when things were good. Back when Mickie thought she might have forever with this beautiful woman.

Life rarely goes the way one wanted. Mickie knew this now but she hadn’t known that then. A closeted life was very difficult to manage. One always had to be careful so they weren’t spotted by someone. The natural inclination to do couple things could do more harm than good.

Situations like this led to stress. Stress led to couples falling apart. That was what happened to them. They couldn’t handle the stress of living a secret life. They did their best but they argued loudly and frequently over anything and everything.

When they finally split up, it had been nasty and bitter.

Mickie hadn’t wanted to talk to Trish ever again. Even 12 years later, it's almost making her skin crawl to be having this conversation. Part of her would always love Trish but she just couldn't get over the past hurt.

"Do you ever stop and wonder what might have been?" Trish whispered, her gaze growing spacey and far away. "What would have happened if we had made it work?"

As a matter of fact, Mickie did sometimes wonder, especially late at night. Trish had been the first person she'd ever been with who really got her. They just hadn't been able to make it work.

Mickie nodded, not wanting to elaborate.

"Same. I'm happy for my life now but..." Trish shrugged. "It's weird being back. For everything that changes, more stays the same." She sighed again. "I'm going to go congratulate the Brides to be." She turned to face Mickie. "Can I hug you?"

Mickie hesitated. She really wasn't sure that it's a good idea. Then again, it felt like she would need to forgive Trish in order to put their past to rest.

"Sure." Mickie turned, holding her arms open. Trish wrapped her arms around Mickie and rested her head on her shoulder. Mickie couldn't help but be taken back by Trish's freesia body spray.

It takes her back to the night they had broken up. Trish was finally going places with her career and was terrified that she'd be outed. She wanted to go even further into the closet, only interacting with Mickie in the safety and privacy of their home.

_Trish, you are not going to hide me away like some dirty little secret. Now I'm happy to respect your wishes in public but I love you. People in love show it. They don't hide their loved ones in the guest house when people show up. I can't do this anymore. I cannot. You're going to have to choose. Me or your career."_

It's an ultimatum Mickie regretted to this very day. Trish had surprised her by choosing her career, leaving Mickie to move on any way she could.

"All those years ago, I should have chosen you. I'm sorry," Trish whispered into Mickie's ear. She then pulled away. "Good seeing you, Mick. I'm going to go talk to Charlotte and Becky."

As Mickie watched Trish walk towards Charlotte and Becky, she surprised herself by realizing her lips are moving in silent prayer. She realized just what she was praying for.

Mickie was praying for Charlotte and Becky to make it the way she and Trish couldn't.

They deserved the happy ending Mickie and Trish could never get.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an homage to my 16 year old self. This was one of my first OTPs and after watching the women's rumble, I had this idea, wondering if times could have changed in other ways.


End file.
